1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS), including micro electro mechanical valves and related drug delivery devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Drug delivery devices have been fitted with a MEMS check valve oriented out-of-plane. See, e.g., Ronalee Lo, Po-Ying Li, Saloomeh Saati, Rajat Agrawal, Mark S. Humayun, and Ellis Meng, A Passive Refillable Intraocular MEMS Drug Delivery Device. Lab on a Chip, Vol. 8, Issue 7, 2008, pp. 1027-1030.
However, devices of this type may lack over-pressure protection and thus permit accidental dosing. The out-of-plane orientation of the valve may also interfere with in vivo operation due to contact with tissues.